Donde estés
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Situada la historia en la vacaciones del primer año de Harry: ¿Es un sueño o una realidad ese abrazo de Lily? La historia que todos hubieran deseado, pero que solamente en sueños era posible.


**Donde estés**

_Donde tú estés  
Yo siempre te recordaré  
Eres mi ángel, cuídame  
Nunca te olvidaré_

Harry se encontraba solo, en su habitación cada noche pensaba en su madre, en aquella hermosa señora de los ojos verdes, su madre, como seria diferente si ella viviera, cada uno de su calidos beso, la añoran de una madre protectora en quien confiar y desear todo, estar a su lado por siempre pero al el se le había negado esa dicha….

_A veces yo  
Sólo pregunto dónde estás  
Y me niego a aceptar  
Que aunque te siento _

Un simple deseo se puede volver realidad mi querido Harrry.-dijo una hermosa mujer, que lo veía dormir…

Mama?-dijo el somnoliento…

Si mi niño pequeño.-dijo Lily con gran ternura…

Se que es un sueño mama, pero note vayas de mi lado que jamás quiero despertar de el.-dijo Harry…

Mi pequeño, te contare un historia llena de amor y felicidad, donde no existe la maldad, solo existe el bien y el amor.-dijo ella…

Mama.-dijo Harry al borde de las lágrimas…

En un país mágico, donde vivían una familia de tres personas compuesta por papa, mama e hijo, Vivian muy felices, compartiendo cada día, el amor reinaba en esa casa…Su madre soñaba con el crecer al niño, dar sus primero pasos, ir a la escuela, verlo enamorado, crecer convertirse en su orgullo…el día que se casara…verse llena de nietos…

Pero llego Voldemot.-dijo Harry con voz áspera rompiendo la fantasía.

_No te puedo ver  
En donde estas  
Me haces falta tú  
No lo puedo entender_

Shis, aquí no existe el…solo…vive la fantasía…miel escenas se dibujaron en el aire…

Harry dando sus primeros pasos, un James y lily abrazados orgullosos de su hijo…

Un James viendo a su hijo montar su primer escoba aplaudiéndole y felicitando, una lily viendo todo eso desde la cocina…

_Por siempre seguiré  
Pensando yo en ti  
Siempre recordaré  
Lo mucho que te amé_

Un Harry de 11 años acompañado de sus padres, en la estación:

Te cuidas mucho hijo!!!-grita Lily

Sii Mama!!!-responde Harry

Haz muchas travesuras.-grita James

James…-regaña lily

Donde estés

Una feliciadad!!!

Jamessss Harry es un Gryffindor como nosotros.-James levanta a lily en el aire.

_Dime por qué  
Tienes que estar lejos de mí  
Sin tu amor no sé vivir  
Necesito tu calor _

Un Harry enamorado de un gran mujer y felices

Mira James Harry encontró a la mujer de sus sueños.-dijo Lily

Si tal y como yo encontré a la MIA.-le dio un besos…

_A veces yo  
Sólo pregunto dónde estás  
Y me niego a aceptar  
Que aunque te siento _

Un Harry en la graduación

Velo James, seve tan guapo!!! Fue un gran estudiante!!!-dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos.

Si el es el mejor hijo.-abrazo Lily y recibieron harry con un abrazo.

MAMA!! PAPA LES PRESENTO A AL AMOR DE MI VIDA.-dijo Harry presentándole a una bella jovencita

Asi que ya no soy el amor de tu vida.-dijo Lily un poco enojada

Mis amores de mi vida.-dijo Harry abrazándolas…

Tan pillo como su padre.-dijo Sirius.

_No te puedo ver  
En donde estás  
Me haces falta tú  
No lo puedo entender _

Hoy en el dia de tu boda, solo puedo decirte que eres un gran hijo, que es para mi un privilegio de ser tu madre.-dijo Lily

Para mi el privilegio es ser tu hijo.-le dio un gran abrazo.

_Por siempre seguiré  
Pensando yo en ti  
Siempre recordaré  
Lo mucho que te amé _

Un pequeño niño de pelo negro y ojos azules rondaba por la casa, un hombre de pelo negro azabache entrecano lo veía contento

Ven!! Pequeño diablillo.-le grito

A que no me alcanzas abuelo lo reto.-dijo el pequeño

A que sii!! Y corre muy rapido por que en mis tiempo yo fui el mejor jugador de quidditch.-dijo el hombre!!!! Corriendo…

Vengan por galletas!!-grito Lily

Ya voy abuela!!!-corrió rápido y le dio un gran abrazo a ala abuela.

_Porque no puede ser  
En donde estás  
Me haces falta tú  
No lo puedo entender _

Harry llegaba del brazo de la joven..

Papa ya venimos por Junior.-dijo Harry

No papa yo me quiero quedar otro rato.-suplico el niño

No tienes que dejar descansa a abuelo.-dijo La joven—

No te preocupes!!! No estamos cansado.-dijo james…con Junior en hombros.

No abuelo es fuerte!! Además quiero galletas de la abuela.-dijo el niño..Todos sonrieron

_Por siempre seguiré  
Pensando yo en ti  
Siempre recordaré  
Lo mucho que te amé _

Harry quedo dormido…en los brazos de su madre…

Así hubiera sido nuestra historia si no hubiera pasado…

Donde estés

Maiza Herlo esta historia esta dedicada para Cote, mi hermana adorada, espero que les guste, es muy cortita.

La canción se llama Donde estés, y me fasino para este fic, y me causa mucha ternura escuchar


End file.
